


[Podfic] ain't no party like a vanguard party

by Fahye, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha have a rousing discussion about truth, honour and patriotism. More or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] ain't no party like a vanguard party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't no party like a vanguard party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401172) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



Length: 00:16:23

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/aint%20no%20party%20like%20a%20vanguard%20party.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/aint%20no%20party%20like%20a%20vanguard%20party.m4b) (7.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
